Glimpses Of Parker
by serenelystrange
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Just a few interactions between Parker & the team. Nothing angsty. Hope you enjoy, : Please review, even if just to say you hated it though I hope you wont . Parker/Hardison potential is implied.


Notes: Set sometime during the first season, so general spoiler warning, just to be safe.

Summary: Just some Parker & team interactions. It hints at Parker/Hardison, because I love them.

Parker kicked her legs idly against the fridge, from which she perched atop. Thankfully the office had high ceilings. Eliot walked into the kitchen, intending on a beer, but stopped short at the sight of her. Parker smiled when he didn't even ask why she was sitting on the refrigerator, he just accepted it. Rolling his eyes, Eliot approached the fridge and swatted at Parker's legs. She managed one quick kick to his head before raising her legs in a split on either side of the fridge, leaning down to open the door, all the while keeping precarious balance atop the fridge. Eliot appeared not to react to her flexibility, or the impish grin on her face, but as he hurried out with his beer, Parker noticed the red tint to his cheeks. She giggled to herself; it was just too much fun to tease Eliot sometimes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie found Parker in front of the bathroom mirror. She wondered why the blonde hadn't shut the door properly, but was startled out of her wondering by the lightning fast hands that tugged her into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her. "What is it, Parker?" Parker looked at her sadly, and then looked back in the mirror, grimacing at her reflection. "My mouth is broken," she explained, with a forlorn voice. Sophie reacted automatically, pressing her fingers to Parker's jaw, checking for injuries. "You're not hurt, Parker." Parker sighed, "I know that. I just mean that I can't smile like you can. I can't get people to trust me like you can. Or look at me like they look at you." Sophie's heart ached for the woman, still so much a girl inside. "There's nothing wrong with your smile Parker, people react to me because I have years of practice, It's what I do. I'm a professional grifter." When Parker still didn't appear to believe her, Sophie continued, "Besides, Hardison looks at you in a way nobody has ever looked at me, ever." The thought cheered Parker, who broke out into a radiant grin. Sophie grinned back, "See, there you go! You really are lovely, you know." She gave the blonde an impulsive hug, surprised when Parker actually returned the squeeze after a moment. Pulling away, Sophie gestured to the door, "C'mon, let's go see what the boys are up to." Parker nodded but stopped her before Sophie cold reach the handle, "Nate looks at you like that, I think. At least, he looks at you like you're the entire Swiss bank treasury." Sophie laughed at the analogy only Parker could think of, but it made her feel warm and fuzzy anyway. The girls exited the bathroom, only to come across Hardison and Eliot, leaning casually against the wall, appraising the women, Hardison with wide eyes and Eliot with a persistent smirk. Deciding to give them something to think about, Parker swatted Sophie's behind playfully. "Thanks Sophie, for the excellent… pep talk." The women walked side by side into the conference room, barely able to hold their laughter as they heard Hardison choking on air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker got to the office second, for once. Nate, of course, was first. She wondered if he ever left. She wandered into the kitchen for something to drink, saying good morning to Nate as he poured his coffee. "Want some?" he offered, and she nodded. He pulled out another mug and poured the cup, somehow knowing just the right amount of sugar Parker wanted. She reached for the mug, but he pulled his arm back instinctually, blowing lightly on the coffee before relinquishing it to Parker's hold. "Careful, it's hot," he explained, though it didn't explain much. Still, Parker smiled and thanked him, enjoying the happy feeling in her chest. "That's something a dad would do," she commented before realizing the remark could hurt him. Sadness washed over his eyes for an instant, before Nate recomposed himself and gave her a crooked grin. "Yeah," he agreed, "It is." He patted her head softly before venturing out of the room, and Parker thought she probably should feel offended at the somewhat childish treatment, but it was nice to have somebody care for her, so she swallowed her protest, along with the lump in her throat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We're more than a team._ The words persisted in Parker's head more and more, ever since that job in Serbia. And it was true. These strangers had somehow become her family. Nate and Sophie were better parental figures than any shed had before, even if they weren't technically old enough to be her parents. And Eliot drove her crazy, bickered with her constantly for no reason, but protected her fiercely, and television taught her that this was something big brothers did. As for Hardison, he was different. He made her feel calm and jumpy all at once and she wasn't sure how to process the feelings.

After a particularly well done job, Parker found herself left in the office with only Hardison, the others having already ventured home. She drifted through the rooms before setting herself down next to Hardison on the couch; he was enthralled in some TV show with British accents and strange outfits. When he noticed her, he muted the TV and turned to regard her, not used to her sitting so close or having any of them hover while he was watching his shows. "What's up?" he asked, not sure what else to say. Parker smiled at him, "Nothing. I just want to watch TV with you. Ok?" Hardison laughed, "Course you can watch TV with me, girl, you don't have to ask." He turned the volume back up and settled in to finish the show. Parker inched closer silently, until she was right next to him, leaning on his shoulder. She heard him catch his breath, and hoped it was a good thing. She sighed in relief when he draped an arm around her and stroked her hair absently. They watched the episode, and many after that, unwilling to break the strange spell they were in. Parker fell asleep first, still curled into Hardison's side, and he made no attempt to move her or himself. Instead, he adjusted himself to a slightly more comfortable position and fell into sleep beside her.

The End


End file.
